A Huntress In Disguise
by wolfbaned
Summary: Allison Argent was a regular girl, regular...ish parents, regular friends, and a somewhat regular life. But, one night changed all of that. The bite. Allison Argent had been bitten by a werewolf. Now she had to deal with a new school and handling every other thing a teenager would have to deal with, but just a little differently. [STARTS AT BEGINNING OF S1, WEREWOLF!ALLISON]
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so most of you knew me as, xxIAmNotASourWolfxx. Well now I'm **wolfbaned**! This is one of the stories I'd posted on my other account, and I'm posting it on here, since I'll be using this account again. It's basically a Teen Wolf AU. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for the longest time, and I'm happy to present you with the result. Enjoy. I'd love some reviews, guys.

* * *

Allison peered to her left staring out her window. The light from the full moon shined through her dark room, it made her feel uneasy. The ear piercing ring of one of the default ringtones on Allison's phones went off. Allison looked down at her phone. Erica Reyes. Erica was Allison's best friend, they'd been together for the longest time, and Erica was helping Allison and her family move into their new house in Beacon Hills. Erica had moved to Beacon Hills a few years before, her and Allison were heartbroken when they learned of this news, but they still remained close, calling each other every night, skyping when they had time. They were like sisters. When Allison was told that she was moving to Beacon Hills, she had a feeling of mixed emotions. Both being ecstatic and fearful. She had gotten so used to Chicago, and made so many friends, she didn't want to feel uncomfortable in a new school. She pressed the green flashing button on her phone, and lifted it to her ear. "Hey, Allison." A melodic tone came through the phone. "Hey, Erica." Allison chuckled lightly at Erica's giddyness. It was Erica's birthday, and Allison wasn't sure if she could make it. Allison stared out her window again, muting Erica's rambling out. Allison was almost in a trance, the soft muffled voice coming from the phone soon broke her gaze with the moon. "I - I'm not sure if I can be there soon, Erica." Allison cringed slightly, waiting for a very angry response, but she received everything but that. "Really?" Erica asked, Allison knew she was pouting on the other end. "I might be there a little late, if I try really hard to get there," Allison started to tell her friend, "But my parents won't let me out of the house, I'm supposed to be unpacking." She sighed. "Okay, just try your hardest to get here." Erica huffed, "This can't be the best birthday ever without my best friend." Allison half smiled, but it faded when she heard the loud snap of a branch outside. She ran to her window and looked out, but nothing was there. Complete darkness and silence. She furrowed her brow and scanned the yard. Nothing was out of place, but that feeling of uneasiness just kept creeping up on her, when she turned back to return to her bed, another sound came from outside. She almost didn't bother turning around, but she did. A black figure with blood red eyes was staring back at her. Allison opened her mouth, the sound that came out if it was inaudible, she was at a loss for words. Once she regained her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that Erica had been rambling on about some irrelevant subject. "Erica, I'll be there in a bit, I need to take care of something. Just save me some cake, yeah?" Allison all but calmly said. "I - sure. I'll see you in a little." Erica replied before hanging up.

Allison grabbed the heavy black flashlight that sat on the brick mantel in her living room, then reached down for her leather jacket, throwing it on. She turned the flashlight on and shined it around the room, almost expecting to see something, but nothing. Allison quietly made her way to the door, her parents had been upstairs unpacking for the last few hours, so the chances of her getting caught were about a fifty/fifty chance. Fortunately, she didn't get caught, and made it outside of her house. She looked around, the black figure had already left, but she was curious to know what it was. Going into the woods at night were dangerous, here and pretty much anywhere else. That didn't stop her, she kept going.

After a half hour of walking around Allison hadn't found or seen anything. She was tired and slightly pissed at the fact she didn't find anything. Just then, her flashlight flickered and she panicked. She hit it a couple times, it flickered again, but then gave into it's battery drainage. Allison sighed shakily, she looked around and didn't see anything, well from what she could see. She started walking again, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, she looked back. It felt like someone was watching her. A muffled growl came from her far right, and the howling of wolves had her heart beating quickly. She quickened her pace and the growling became louder. She couldn't see anything in front of her, and she was almost to terrified to look back, she peered her eyes to the left. Blood red eyes stared back at her again, and she let her body movement turn into a full fledged run. She let out a choked noise as something grabbed onto the back of her ankles, pulling her down. She screamed and struggled. She tried to grasp at anything she could find. A branch, a log, anything. It was nothing but dirt and leaves. Her breathing became heavy and shortened she was about to have a panic attack, something she'd never had before. She was scared out of her mind when she stopped moving. The silence seemed like a que for her to start running again, but she knew something was still hovering over her, and if she tried to move it would tear her to bits. She shuttered as hot breath hit her neck, the growling loud and distinct. She tried to peak above her to see what it was, but she couldn't. It placed a hand gently on her head, holding it down, not with enough forced to crush her skull, but just enough to keep her still. She could fill the claws tickling her forehead, they were barely touching her. Her eyes widened when she made the realization. It had claws, and it was growling. A mountain lion was the first thing she thought of, but her mind was mainly focused on getting out of her. When she felt the hands loosen their grip on her, she mad a run for it, but failed again. She was then pulled down, landing hard on her back, as an inhuman growl came out of the figure above her. Her vision has blurred, probably from the sudden blow to her head. She let out a blood curdling scream as sharp teeth ripped through the soft flesh on her side. She struggled to get away as the thing continued to hold her down, teeth still penetrating her side. "Let me go!" She yelled, and the animal then growled, jumping off of her, and into the trees, disappearing. She clumsily stood on her feet as tears swelled in her eyes. She lifted her shirt up and stared down at the wound, blood oozing from it as the moon shined down on it. Allison was in awe. What the hell could've done that? She asked herself this questioned repeatedly, but the pain in her side kept interrupting her. It felt as if someone was sticking her with a million needles again and again. She held tightly onto her side as she struggled to find her way back to her house.

She had finally reached her bedroom after twenty minutes of searching through the dark and trying not to trip over everything. She tore her shirt off, ignoring the searing pain that struck her when she moved. She just wanted to get out of these bloody clothes. She slid her pants off after, and grabbed some clean clothes from her dresser. She went into the bathroom and grabbed at every thing she could find, bandages, gauze, aspirin, and plenty of other things. She didn't know what it was that had attacked her, but she was sure as hell not going to get an infection from it. Once she had cleaned her wound she put on the clean clothes she had grabbed, and took a couple aspirin. Sluggishly, she made her way back to her bed. She was still in shock, but too tired to go off running to tell someone, or continue looking for what bit her. Her thoughts began racing through her head. 'Do I even tell someone?' She thought, and cringed as she layed down in her bed. "No one, can know about this." She whispered to herself. But, Erica - her best friend. Wouldn't she tell her? She'd get the regular greeting of, "So how was your day, yesterday?" Every morning. It's not like she can just blurt out "I got attacked by something last night, and I have this huge wound on my side." No, she couldn't. She didn't know what to do. Allison ran her fingers through her hair stressfully. "I don't even know what to do." She whined. She'd have to figure it out soon, though. Because, tomorrow was her first day at her new school, and she didn't need people thinking wrong things about her, or assuming stuff, spreading rumors. Y'know the usual high school shit. She rolled onto her uninjured side and sighed as she tried to force herself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorten then most you've read. This is just to get some of my new work out there. I'm in the process of getting back into the swing of writing We All Keep Secrets, it's a hard, honestly. I feel like my writing format's a bit better now, and I just hope you guys will like it as much as some of you did before. Anyways, enjoy and review. If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask, I'll try to get back to you on them.**

* * *

Allison awoke with a gasp the next morning. Out of breath and sweating, she sat up. As she tried to regain her breath, she looked towards her window, the light from the sun coming through, she squinted back at it, still half asleep. She groaned, eventually waking up enough to remove herself from her bed. She headed straight for the bathroom, like she did every morning. She stopped and looked in the mirror. Her hair was everywhere, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She just felt exhausted. She lifted her shirt to remove her bandage, slowly peeling at the adhesive, careful not to hurt herself and her side. Once the bandage was completely off she placed it on the sink's marble counter. Lifting her shirt up, her eyes widen in shock. She did a double take at the mirror then back at her side. "Not possible." She mumbled, grazing the tips of her fingers over her now healed wound. It wasn't there. It was like last night hadn't happened. But, she knew it did. It was real, all of it was real. The pain, the screaming, the growling. It was all so real. It couldn't have been a dream. It wasn't. Allison chewed on the bottom of her lip as she closed the bathroom door, still finding all of this surreal.

* * *

Once out of the shower and dressed, she sat on her bed. Allison brought her knees to her chest and stared out her window. She had so many emotion running through her in this moment, she thought she might explode. Her fluttered her eyelashes as she picked up her phone, just at the exact moment Erica walked into her room. Allison had a puzzled but amused look on her face. "Did you let yourself in again?" She asked. Erica scoffed sarcastically, "No - your mom let me in." She inquired, pointing back at the door. She nodded her head understandingly and stood up. "Ready to go?" Allison asked, grabbing her over the shoulder bag and leather jacket. "Oh, were going to school?." Erica asked sarcastically, "Always nice to see the hell hole everyday." She giggled at her hatred. It couldn't have been that bad, Erica always over-exaggerated. But, she was always teased, so she could understand where Erica was coming from completely. Her epilepsy kept her from doing lots of things and gained a lot of tantalizing from other people. Allison genuinely felt sorry for her, even if Erica repeatedly told her, 'I don't need _you_ feeling sorry for me.' Allison still cared, she'd do anything for Erica.

* * *

Erica pulled her car up into the parking space and turned off the car. "You gonna be alright from here?" Erica asked with a small smile. Allison let out a deep breath, "Yeah, totally." She smiled. "Okay." Erica laughed as she made her way out of the car and into the school, ignoring the stares from other people.

* * *

Allison pulled out her phone as she sat down on the stone bench outside of the school, her mom had called her four times already, since the moment she got in the car with Erica up until now. "Don't you think you've called me enough, mom?" Allison asked in an annoyed tone. "No. No. Everything's fine." Allison continued to answer to her mother as she digged through her bag. "Crap, where's my pen? I can't believe I forgot a pen." Allison was always prepared, always ready. Ever since the night before, she's been flustered. She let out a loud sigh, "Bye, mom. I'll talk to you after school." Allison hung up her phone an shoved in into her bag. The superintendent greeted her with a warm smile, and took her inside.

* * *

As they made their way down the hall, Allison started to hear things. At first, she thought it was just kids being loud and rowdy, but in reality, the halls were completely silent. The screeching of chalk on chalkboard made Allison cringe as the high definition noise rang through her head. She held her fingers to her temples, trying to regain focus, she hadn't realized that they reached her first period until he announced her name.

* * *

"Everyone," He started gathering everyone's attention. "This is Allison. Allison Argent. She's new student at Beacon Hills and I expect every single one of you to welcome her with open arms." He forced a smile, "Sorry for the interruption." He said apologetically to the English teacher. Allison took the desk closest to the back, the only seat open was behind a boy with dark hair and caramel brown skin. Allison ignored his stares at first and took her seat, as soon as she was seated, he turned to face her. He was holding out a pen to her, like he knew she needed one. Allison was beyond puzzled, but accepted the boys offer with a smile, and grabbed the pen. "Thanks." She smiled wider, showcasing her dimples. "No problem." The boy said, turning around. Allison stared at the pen and back at the boy in amazement. She shook her head with a chuckle and began writing down the notes that the teacher was writing on the board. Today was definitely going to be interesting, that's for sure.


End file.
